In Perfect Harmony
by Rasberry Parfait
Summary: Alice and Jasper, from Renesmee's POV. Older Nessie, that is. Alice/Jasper, some Nessie/Jake at the end. Just a cute little drabbly oneshot. Read and review. If you love me, you will.


A/N: I don't know what it was that inspired this story. I remember wishing it would rain last night...and then the next thing I know, this story is already halfway done forming in my head. And I don't know exactly what intrigued me so much about writing this, either, just that I fell asleep wishing my dad would let me stay up to write it. All I know is, I'm very proud of how it turned out. Also, Renesmee might seem a little bit out of character, but she's older and I like to think that she grows up with an entirely different personality then her parents.

I was sitting outside waiting for Jake to show up. He's always late. Once he was an hour late, and he told me he was fashionably late. I told him that fashionably late was so fifty-five minutes ago.

Luckily, he wasn't always _that _late.

Then my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came outside, onto the porch. I was sitting halfway down the road that leads to our house, so even though they knew I was there, it must've pretty easy to forget. Forget as in, not think about. Still, I used that as an excuse when I started watching them-I wasn't spying, because spies were secretive, and they knew I was there. It wasn't my fault they forgot, as much as a vampire can.

It wasn't my fault. Not my fault they were being so interesting, either.

Alice and Jasper never acted like that with other people around. Never. They weren't secretive, just more subdued. So I was surprised to see how they acted now.

They were laughing and joking and having those moments where they would just stare into each other's eyes between sentences and laughs, talking and enjoying each other's company and _loving _each other. I mean, I always knew they loved each other, but I never realized how much until that day. The way they looked at each other! Alice looked at Jasper like he was her hero. You could see how proud of him she was in her eyes. Proud to be able to call him _hers. _It wasn't an arrogant pride; the only word I can use to describe it is "beautiful."

And Jasper was looking at her the same way, like she was her hero, but it was different. It was grateful. It was surprised. Bewildered. Overwhelmed. Like he wondered what kind of karmic strings he'd pulled to even earn a spot in her presence. But it wasn't confused. He understood perfectly that it didn't make any sense to him and probably never would. There just wasn't any sense in dwelling on it. He would just be grateful and love her for as long as he was privileged.

But most of all, there was love. There was just a sense of unity and adoration and protectiveness and love around them.

Honestly, it…reminded me exactly of how Jake and I acted.

Jasper said something. Alice shoved his shoulder playfully. They had another staring into each others' eyes moment.

I looked up at the sky. It had been sunny today, but the clouds were coming back. It would probably be raining again tomorrow. Then I looked back at my aunt and uncle. They were kind of like that, like the weather, I thought.

Alice was like the sunshine. Always so happy. And optimistic, any future-seeing gifts aside. I looked down at myself, at what I was wearing. Alice had picked this outfit out for me. It wasn't something she would wear-she was more high-fashion than me, I was always a little more edgy with my clothes-but she knew my style well from all the shopping trips she dragged me and my mother on. So ostentatious, but not in such a way that she wanted to impress others. She did it for herself. Fashion was just something she truly enjoyed, and she had helped me see the joy it in myself, though my mom was a lost cause, and our styles clashed. But that's what she did; she helped others find joy. And that was how she loved. Brightly and radiantly and there was always enough to go around.

Jasper was so calming, so safe. I remembered when I was little, when I had nightmares. He was always my first choice those nights. Always. And not just because of his gift, though that certainly helped. The most important thing to him, always, was his family. And he was so determined. It was something in his personality, that made him think like that, that I knew that if something happened, that would be his immediate focus. Saving us. He was always safe, and always calming and you couldn't help but feel at ease around him even when he didn't use his gift. He was like the rain. Not too showy, not too flashy but you felt safe, comforted, calm when he was there. His love was like that, too. It wasn't open, and it wasn't showy or flashy, but just as strong, and comforting and calming and easing, and, though sometimes people forgot it, just as good as the sunshine.

Not only that, in our family, the rain was freeing. It let us wander around as we pleased, and Jasper was like that, too. Freeing. Freeing you from any fears, any doubts.

And the most important way that they were like that was that you can't have sunshine without rain. When people say that, they usually mean you can't have happiness without pain. But no. Both had their merits, both had their downsides. It was balance. It was perfect harmony. Yes, that was what they were. Harmony. And bonded. You couldn't have one without the other. Neither one would exist without the other, not the way they did. They wouldn't be the same. And I knew from music that harmony was more important than melody alone. The melody was the base of the song, sure. But without harmony, it wasn't even worth playing. The harmony gave it depth and beauty. It complemented the harmony. That was what they did…they complimented each other. They made each other perfect. They made each other complete.

I was so absorbed in these thoughts, I didn't even notice Jake's rabbit turn into the drive, or stop abruptly in front of me. I only noticed when I heard Jake say "Hey, Nessie" and then I turned my head and saw him sitting on the wooden fence-type thing that I was sitting on. I smiled and brushed his hair out of his face, letting him hear the words "Finally" as I did so.

He laughed. "Sorry. I-"

I grabbed his hand. It was a lot more convenient that way. I was glad I'd learned to talk to people that way instead of having to touch their face all the time. That could sometimes attract unnecessary attention in public places.

"Excuses, excuses." I rolled my eyes, then smiled. "You're here now, and to be honest, when you said you'd be here in five minutes, I knew better than to forget you were going by Jacob Time. Actually," I thought, glancing at his watch, "I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes. You're early."

He laughed again. "So, then what was all this 'finally' stuff about?" he said, mimicking my voice.

"I don't think like that!"

He grinned. "So, what were you thinking about before I got here?" he asked, unexpectedly.

"Oh…you." I lied. No need to let him no I'd been...not-spying.

He smiled again. This time it was more romantic, a little flattered. "Aw…I'm loved."

"You don't know that. I could've been thinking 'I hope Jake gets in a car accident on the way here, I'm really getting sick of that guy.'"

He laughed again. I remembered the first time I teased him like that, he started panicking, thinking I didn't want him around anymore. _That _had been interesting. It was nice to know he'd caught onto my sense of humor.

He glanced over my shoulder at the porch. "They seem happy." He commented. I turned around, even though I knew what he was talking about. "Yeah," I thought, smiling. "They do, don't they?"

"You don't usually see them like that."

"No, you don't."

"Hey, Nessie? You wanna go inside now? This pole is kinda making my butt hurt."

I laughed in my head. Then I thought, "Maybe we should go see a movie or something instead?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Let them have their moment, Jake. You know that as soon as they see us coming, they'll stop and then their moment will be killed. And bloody. On the ground."

"Mmm…" he said, teasing me.

"Ew, moment blood is gross."

"You would know."

"I would. You've killed your fair share of moments yourself."

He sighed. "Okay, fine."

As we got in the car, as I had predicted, it started to rain. I glanced at Alice and Jasper from the windshield. They were still there, and they didn't look like they were going to get up any time soon. Of course they wouldn't. The rain wouldn't bother them. It just set everything even more in harmony.


End file.
